


Washing Up

by ami_ven



Category: Hey Cinderella! (1969)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m back and… what are you doing?”





	Washing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "fairy godmother"

“Aloha!” There was a sudden puff of smoke across the kitchen. “I’m back and… what are you doing?”

Cinderella looked up from the sink. “Washing dishes. How was your vacation?”

“Too long apparently,” her Godmother replied. “What happened? You were going to marry the prince!”

“I still am. And it’s a good thing you’re back – I had no idea where to send your invitation.”

“Then why are you washing dishes?”

“It didn’t seem right to be waited on all the time,” Cinderella said. “We have a chore chart now.”

Her Godmother laughed. “You will be a fabulous queen, my dear.”

THE END


End file.
